Avatar: Inferno
by EnchantedJazmine
Summary: 73 years after Avatar Korra's death there has been no trace of the next Avatar in the cycle. But unbeknownst to the entire world, far away in the Northern Water Tribe, a young firebender named Ren lives in blissful ignorance to her true powers and destiny as the next Avatar. Authors Note: I promise the skipping of an element will be explained later in the story. :)
1. Explosive

Inferno

A novel

Prologue

The Four Nations lived in harmony for 152 years before the curious and sudden death of Avatar Korra. Eight years after Korra's death the Earth kingdom began spreading its forces under the rule of the tyrant Earth King Yuan. The people of the Four Nations were completely unprepared and caught off guard by this assault and spread of great power, so they fought to bring Yuan down and bring in new leadership to the Earth Kingdom and prepared the way for the next Avatar to come. But the next generation of the Avatar never came. They were on their own in this new war.

65 years go by without a trace of the Avatar on the horizon, people still have hope that he or she will appear someday, but they are lost as to why there has been no word of one being born in this long. But by this time most of the people of the Four Nations do not want the Avatar to come back, and see it perfectly fit to live under the tyrannical rule of the Earth Kingdom royal family. The results thus far of the Earth Kingdom's take over have been poverty in the other nations, even in the King's own nation.

But thousands of miles away in the Northern Water Tribe, unknown to the entire world, a young fire bender named Ren is living in blissful ignorance of her true destiny as the Avatar that the good people of The Four Nations need to save them.

Chapter One

_Boom…. Boom! _

A fabulous display of fiery sparks sprayed from where I demolished the roof over a bedroom in the Firelord's palace. I sparked a fireball between my hands and launched it at the roof to my left and turned on my heel towards my guest bedroom to pack my things, as soon as the sun showed its face over that horizon I was leaving the Firenation and going back to the North Pole, where everything was still simple and peaceful.

Once I had reached my room and scorched the door handle on the way in I proceeded to tear the distasteful crimson gown I was given to wear off and then burn it. I dropped it on the floor and then watched it turn ashen as I slipped my silk nightgown over my head. Before I got any further in finishing up for the day I walked up to the door and melted the door until it was welded to the wall, just as an extra precaution so absolutely no one would be able to get into my room tonight.

Just as I began to tease my black hair out of the millions of tightly woven braids on my head someone banged on my door. I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Open up this door right now young lady!" Oh good, my dad, just the person I wanted to speak to.

"Gee I sure wish I could dad, but unfortunately its welded shut."

"Don't give me sass; I want to talk to you about your rude behavior to the Firelord. You're lucky he's so forgiving and that he hasn't fired me yet!"

"How about you tell me why you even tried to set me up with his son in the first place! I never wanted this!" I slammed my fist against the door. "Prince Charming doesn't have a care in the world about a girl's feelings, which is exactly why he's failed to show up thus far!"

"Ren, he does care!"

"Did I mention he's stood me up _four times_?"

Dad turned to pleading. "Sweetie, can you please come out so I can look at you while I'm talking to you?"

"NO!" I stalked away from the door and grabbed my hairbrush from the vanity and dropped down on my bed to get the tangles out of my hair. How could dad demand things of me after all he'd put me through these past two weeks?

"If you don't want to talk to me, fine. But I want you to come and apologize to Firelord Piao for breaking his furniture and shattering the dining wear!" I paid no mind to the shouting man on the opposite side of the door and continued to brush my hair as if I was alone in my room preparing to go to sleep. "Answer me Ren!" He continued to relentlessly shout and pound on the door,

I walked across the room and scooped up the dress on my way to the door. "Give this to Firelord Piao," I stuffed the charred fabric under the door and stood to my feet and turned my ear to listen for his reaction, and since I heard none I continued to speak. "I won't be coming back to the Firenation again for anymore arranged dates, I want to go home! Now don't bother me again, I'm going to bed, I'll apologize in the morning."

I paused for a few seconds by the door and waited for any words, but I heard none so I switched off the lights and crawled into bed. I didn't think I'd get any sleep, no matter how long I laid in bed, with my body feeling like the center of a burning ember. The blanket draped over me wasn't helping either so I flung that off of me and sat up and walked over to the window and pushed it open. A cool breeze brushed my skin as my eyes met the night sky where the full moon was shining bright over the age-old volcanic rim that encircled the Firenation capitol city.

I still felt like a burning ember, even with the cool autumn air blowing on my face. I missed the calmness of the northern water tribe, and my friends. Even though they think I'm weird for preferring the freezing cold of the north instead of the tropical feel of the Firenation like a fire bender should.

A shaky sigh escaped my lips as I dug my fingernails into the window sill, nothing would make me happier than to burn something to the ground right now. How could my situation be considered fair in any sense? I felt like a piece of trash kicked to the wayside! Pretty-prince-boy sure doesn't seem to care that I exist; it would've been nice for him to show up just once for us to meet and appease our parents. I wouldn't have let it go any farther than our arranged date anyway; I wasn't interested in being setup with a man when I didn't know anything about him beyond his appearance. It just wasn't fair that he stood me up like this! I've never even met the guy and he hates me!

I sighed and slumped to the floor, finally deciding to let it go and go to sleep, it's just as well that I never meet the prideful prince which will just save me a whole lot of headache.

#

"Ren, sweetie, couldn't you have worn your hair up in a braided bun for our departure? The Firelord is seeing us off personally." Mom fussed with the back of my hair with which I'd just pulled sections of hair from the side of my face and braided them down the back.

I arched my neck away from her hands and scrunched up my nose. "My hair is fine mom; I don't need to impress him." With an exasperated sigh my mom retracted her hands and fell silent. I stole a glance at my father to see if he'd say anything, but he just continued to gaze out the car window with the empty expression on his face he'd had ever since I first layed eyes on him this morning. So I settled back into my seat and closed my eyes for the long ride to the boat dock where we'd take the vessel across the ocean to the capitol, Republic City, for a short stop before transferring to a Water Nation ship to go back home; something to finally look forward to after three irritating weeks at the Firelord's palace.

When we finally arrived at the docks I saw the Firelord dressed in long crimson robes perched upon a palanquin just next to the boarding platform of our huge coal black passenger ship, it even had red stripes along the rim and the belly of the boat to match the firelord's colors. The three of us got out and made our way to Firelord Piao under the great shadow of the exhaust vents belching black smoke. We bowed respectfully upon approach, and once I straightened back up my eyes connected with the Firelord's for just a brief moment before he gave a general nod in our direction.

"I hope you all had a good night's rest, it is a long way back to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yes we did, thank you Firelord Piao." I was surprised by the edge of sharpness my dad's voice when he spoke. Did I miss something the Firelord said? I hadn't heard anything offensive come out of the man's mouth once.

"Ren," Firelord Piao addressed me. "I am sincerely sorry for my son's absence, he has been very lucky to be able to slip away as he has. Would you consider accepting a complimentary stay a vacation home on Ember Island as an apology? You would have servants to cater to your needs and a large establishment to stay in." He gave me his charming smile, while I had to refrain from leering at him for making excuses for his absentee son.

There were so many things that I could've said about his offer, none of them nice, but I decided to go the extra mile and be polite, after all it wasn't his fault my father persuaded me into going on a blind date with a prince. Any girl would fall for that offer. "Thank you your grace, but I will have to pass on that offer." Did I mention I wanted to ask if his son even existed? And that if he did, I wanted him to go to the deepest darkest abyss he could find and stay there?

"Very well, I wish you all safe travels back home. Good luck." He stood and bent his head, my mother and father bowed once again to him and led the way onto the ship, but I found it curious that as we walked up the platform dad peered over his shoulder at the Firelord for a moment with a concerning look in his eye before turning away again. I brushed some light strands of my ebony hair back from my face and bent over the railing as I watched the crew members of the ship close the boarding platform and load the rest of the luggage and cargo onto the deck. I turned my eyes to Firelord Piao again and watched him carefully as the ship began to rumble from the start of the engine. What was going on between him and my father? Had the Firelord said something about me to dad behind my back? His penetrating gaze caught mine and I imagined I probably wasn't too far off from the truth on that one.

#

I puffed a few flames from my mouth and my nose to warm my chilled hands and then gloved them again and stuck them back under my armpits. I continued to pace the bow of the ship and stare eagerly into the fog waiting for some sign of those icecaps that I was dying to see; maybe if I saw them I could finally get the nagging image of the Firelord's piercing amber eyes out of my mind.

"You do know that we won't reach home for another hour, right?"

I turned round and met the much more appealing gaze of my father. He stood there so nonchalantly with my fur coat draped over his arm like a towel, as if this whole trip hadn't happened, and we were only coming back from a vacation.

"I realize that dad, so excuse me for being tired of riding on this boat for almost two days straight. I miss solid ground, or ice, in my case." I turned my back to him and shuffled across the deck to the railing to look over the edge. Dad walked up beside me and passed me my jacket; I slipped it over my head and turned back to watch the waves curl away from the ship cutting through the water.

Silence drifted between the two of us as we continued to cruise across the ocean, I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything so I kept quiet. A sharp wind cut across my cheek and picked my long dark hair up in a wild twirl; I scrambled to gather the wild strands in a ball and then I tugged my hood over my head to keep my hair from escaping again.

I glanced at my dad and watched his somber face as strands of his black hair whipped up against his face in the wind. This not talking thing from him was getting on my nerves, usually we are at each other's throats most of the time because of how many disagreements we have all the time. He's been awfully silent ever since we yelled at each other through the door at the Firenation royal palace. That was the last place I saw him acting normal; it's like someone stole his voice-box, except for the occasional word here and there.

Dad finally turned his gaze upon me and looked me over. "Ren, dear, I'm very sorry that the Prince didn't show up to any of the arranged dinners. I think it is very disrespectful to do that to anyone. But do you understand that I do not appreciate you being equally disrespectful to the Firelord?" His voice was very calm, but it had a very hard edge to it.

I pulled the neckline of my jacket up to my chin and snuggled deeper into the fur lining of my coat. "I understand it dad, but I don't regret blowing up at the Firelord. I never liked him from the moment I met him, he's just as rude as his son is."

Dad stuttered and then clamped his mouth shut into a tight line. He inhaled very slowly and then with his exhale flames puffed out of his mouth. "You're lucky he is so forgiving, and that I didn't lose my job." For a moment I thought he would burn a hole through my head with the way he was looking at me, but I did see where he was coming from. My actions could've cost him his job, and then we wouldn't have a home.

I chuffed and shifted my feet. The ache in my heart was too fresh for me to forgive that selfish prince right now, but it wasn't in any way dad's fault that the prince was born the way he is. I still don't regret blowing up at the Firelord, but I had to apologize. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

Dad tucked a strand of hair into my hood and his brow crinkled. "At least you'll be able to see Aiko again."

I laughed in spite of the strain in dad's voice and my irritation with all men right now. I'm sure the last thing he really wants me to do is spend quality time with the charming boy that causes every girl to swoon throughout the city.

The loud speaker squeaked on and the captain's voice started speaking. "Good evening ladies and gentleman, I just wanted to let everyone know that we will be reaching The Northern Water tribe port in about twenty minutes."

Finally! I clambered up to the flagpole posted on the prow of the ship and squinted my eyes into the breaking fog, shouldn't I be able to see the city on the horizon by now? Or at least some ice caps?

"Ren," A male voice drifted on the wind from somewhere far away. "Down here!" It sounded very familiar. I encircled the freezing flagpole with both hands and leaned over the railing to scan the rippling water; my heart skipped a beat when I caught sight of my brother's boat sailing towards us. I waved my hands wildly and stepped up onto the railing to jump in the water and join him when someone caught me by the waist and dropped me back on the deck.

"Don't even think about it crazy-girl, you'll die of hypothermia." Dad took me up in a bear hug from behind and waved to my blue-clad brother sailing with the ship far below us. I could've survived; I would've just been very cold by the time we reached the city.

Since I couldn't join my brother I turned my attention to something far happier; the fog was breaking and I could finally see some icecaps. Within minutes we were out of the fog and I finally rested my eyes upon the maze of beautiful ice-caps the size of ten barges like the one we stood on now. I stumbled out of my father's grasp and stood on the railing of the prow again to feel the wind in my hair. I took one long whiff of the clean icy air and closed my eyes with a smile.

_Home…_


	2. Some people of the north

Chapter two

I stood poised to stab with my spear over the side of the boat and let my eyes wander the water waiting for that sneaky fish to appear. A shadowy silhouette flashed by for a split second and I struck with all my might, but that only caused water to hit me in the face and everywhere else on my body, but no fish. My brother and his best friend chortled to themselves at my misery at the other end of the sailboat, and out my reach to hit them, for now.

"Dumb… fish…" I grunted, restraining a scream, and dropped my dripping spear in the bottom of the boat. I death gripped the edge of the boat and decided I couldn't hold it in any longer so I exploded and screamed at the top of my lungs and sent a torrent of fire towards the water until steam engulfed me. "You thrice accursed son of a borcupine, I hate you!" I slashed the water once more and sat back against the side of the boat. While the steam I created started to clear up I could still hear those idiots giggling at me in the back of the boat.

"You should really learn to control that temper, I came out here to fish, not to sweat." My brother, Izo, rocked the boat as he walked over to me.

"Shut up or I'll push you in!" I snarled, swinging a half-hearted punch in the direction of his calf. I was already having a bad enough day with the fish not cooperating, usually I was pretty decent at fishing and I could even catch a few fish every time me and my brother made a trip. But today every fish in the ocean was against me and decided it would be fun to make a fool of me.

"Yikes, calm down a little Ren; don't get your panties in a twist." Izo's lazy best friend gave me a look of contempt from his position in the back of the boat.

My brother gave a grin and laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth Kanaye." He probably felt my eyes burning his skull when he looked up at me and patted my knee. Why did he have to make fun of me? It wasn't my fault I failed; the fish just wouldn't get within my reach. And believe you me, if I could bend lightning I would fry the water and _make _the fish obey me, but the man who helped conceive me has refused to do so because he's to "busy", and there's not exactly a firebender living in within the precinct I'm in. No firebender would want to live more than a few weeks up here.

I pouted in the corner with my chin resting on my knees while the boys quietly waited for the fish to come about again. After a few tries they became quite frustrated to with having no luck; and I got a sort of sick pleasure in seeing I wasn't the only one failing.

My brother brandished the spear above his head and stabbed the water again, but to no avail. I muffled a snort in my glove.

"Quit it Ren." Izo snapped, keeping his eyes on the water. I quietly giggled and watched as Kanaye made another stab. "That's it! You're going to be dinner!" Izo tossed the spear behind him and stood up to his full six foot height. With one easy flowing motion he lifted an oval of dripping water out of the sea and held it in mid-air, I could see a dark shape swimming inside it. He pulled it over the boat and before I could stop him he just dropped it, and something like a three foot fish fell with a thump into the bottom of the boat. The fish flopped and flicked water on me as it gasped for air before Kaito wrestled it and ended its misery.

I swallowed and released a sigh. Why did he have to kill it in front of me? The only thing I despised about any sort of hunting or fishing was looking the creature in the eye before I killed it. I always get a great guilt inside of me if I get a good look in the prey's eyes.

"Well done Kaito, wasn't that easier? I don't know why we bother with a spear or a fishing pole sometimes." Izo smiled and pulled his long black hair away from his face. That is also my dear brothers' way of bragging that waterbending is better than firebending, not that I disagree with him, but that is one of the things I kind of enjoy bickering with him over. If I had a choice I would actually have chosen a different bending gift to be born with, I think.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated." I smirked.

Izo rolled his eyes and tossed the fish into the back of the boat. "Sure, well if you're so against it you'll have to go find something else to eat. But I'm sure mom will happily agree to go out of her way to make your royal highness something else." He winked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and stood to take my post at the tiller to wait for them to finish _"catching" _dinner so we could go home.

#

The heavy aroma of freshly caught fish wafted down from the basket teetering on top of my head as I carried it towards our sled already mostly filled with baskets full to the brim with fish. I grunted and heaved both baskets, one after the other, onto the sled and took a big breath. A cloud of breath curled around my face as I squinted to scan the moonlit snow drifts for Izo and Kaito to return from their quick hunting trip. Almost as soon as we docked our boat Izo and Kaito caught wind of the message that there was a flock of geese-hawk that had flown over about ten minutes before we made port in the small fishing outpost an hour's sled ride away from home.

I glanced up at our polar-bear-dog Ibu curled up in the snow waiting patiently for me to give him commands. His giant head lifted and his floppy ears perked up while I looked at him, as if expecting a treat. I smiled and walked over to him and rested my hand on his large skull, he sighed and let his head drop again.

My neck and cheeks prickled from the abrupt assault from the icy wind so I shivered and pulled my fur lined hood over my black hair and pulled the drawstrings tight. I gave one last agitated glance over the snow-drifts and followed one of the footpaths with my eyes to a line of trees many yards away from where I stood. There was no sign of them so I gave up and paced back and forth next to the sled a few times before I finally wandered down to the end of the dock. I watched the wavering reflection of the full moon just over my head pictured in the ominously dark water below my feet. I massaged my tingling fingers into my palms inside my jacket pockets; it was always a strange sensation standing under the full moon… especially when I was near the water. Or was that just me reacting to the dropping temperature?

I jumped in surprise at the sound of splashing water and then the wild cackling of children. I cocked my head to the side to look for the source and I saw the three children of the owner of the docks playing beside the water's edge. One of them was broiling with anger and soaking wet; I pinched my lips together to hold back a few amused giggles. I watched for a few more entertaining minutes as the wet one hit and kicked his brother and sister, all the while his siblings kept trying to bend water from the ocean and splash him again. It all ended when their father emerged from the boating shop and barked at them to "quit the nonsense".

The soaking-wet boy squealed complaints at his father and pointed and finally broke down into tears. I'd seen them a lot on the docks; he was the youngest of his siblings, and a non-bender. I frowned as my heart ached for him, though I was a bender, I felt his pain. I turned my eyes back to the water and watched the gentle waves roll in from the deep sea. Even though I loved the North Pole with a passion, I always felt out of place when it came to bending, I can't remember a time when I wasn't green with envy that I had to be born a _firebender _instead of a waterbender. Compared to water, fire was destructive, and hurtful. I think in some way I've connected my bending abilities to my horrid temper. I rested my right hand on one of the dock poles and curled my fingers as far as they would go. In all my seventeen-years I suppose I've wished I could be more charming and charismatic, more like my brother, more gentle and kind. Though my abrasive personality could be a useful tool to make a point when dealing with inconsiderate jerks like Prince-never-show-up-because-you're-not-good-enoug h-for-me. I yanked my hand away from the pole when I caught the smell of burning fabric; I stared woefully at the holes in my gloves left from my hand heating up.

_Fantastic!_

When I turned my head to look up at the pole I found a perfect print of my hand burned permanently in black on the rough tan surface. Destruction, hurt. I hurt the pole… just like everyone else I repel. I shook my head and stuffed my hands back in my pockets, no point in brooding over my depressing thoughts, I am what I am.

The softly increasing sound of shouts of joy floated to my ears and I turned to see my brother coming back with a few other young men of the water tribe holding dead birds in their hands and their rifles resting on their shoulders. I waved to Izo and Kaito and set off at a jog toward the sled.

I smooched to Ibu and he got up obediently; I vaulted into the saddle and gripped the bars on the saddle firmly. "Hup-hup," I thumped my legs against his ribcage and ran up the road to meet up with them.

As Ibu and I approached the group of five boys my heart skittered a few steps when I realized that one of the boys with Kaito and Izo was someone I knew quite well. Aiko…

Despite the cold weather I felt scalding heat boil in my cheeks as I sucked in a sharp breath and pulled Ibu to a stop beside them.

I worked at the muscles in my cheeks silently until I could smile as my brother and Kaito tossed the birds into the sled. "Did you do well?" I asked, twisting in the saddle to watch them settle everything once again in the sled. As Aiko followed suit beside my brother he glanced up at me with his intense black eyes and gave me a charming sideways grin that caused me to blush under my furry hood.

Izo nodded and exhaled a large cloud of moisture; he gave a wary glance toward the horizon over the ocean and stepped onto the sled. "We should probably head out; I don't want to get lost in the frozen tundra when that thing comes." He jerked a head towards the dark clouds dotting the horizon.

I settled back into the saddle and turned my back to the boys as I half listened to them chat about manly-things. I didn't really care, nor could I even gather any of the words they were actually saying; I was far to engrossed in the image of Aiko smiling at me only a moment ago.

"Ren, Aiko needs a ride back into the city, mind if he rides behind you?" Izo asked. When I turned to meet his gaze I found a slight sparkle of mischievous intentions behind them. I shook my head nonetheless and watched as Aiko with his luscious chocolate hair vaulted into the saddle behind me. You'd think I'd be able to get up the courage to make something more with Aiko, but everything about him left me as defenseless as a newborn polar-bear-dog. Maybe I just hoped he would make the first move, it'd be nice once in a while to be treated like a lady and have the man take the initiative. My intimidation skills are above-par apparently though, even if Aiko wasn't in the least bit afraid of me, he didn't seem entirely too eager to make anything happen between us.

"Mind if I hold on so I don't go tumbling into a snow drift?" He whispered, his hot breath sending a surprised shake down my spine.

"Go ahead." I allowed him to wrap his arms around my stomach. I appreciated the fact that he'd asked me first. Aiko would be the perfect boyfriend, if I could get up the courage, he's the perfect gentlemen and he's always been amazingly nice and courteous towards me.

Of course with him being raised in an ambassadors house might have something to do with it. But it was nice to see courteous men. You can imagine why I prefer the water nation over the other three.

"How've you been?" Aiko asked. I had to pinch back a shallow giggle. Where did that come from? I brushed away my irritation with my irrational actions.

"Fairly well, I'm anticipating the feast at the chief's home. I think it will be fun to get to do some dancing at last."

"Mmhmm,"

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to brush it aside. Not everyone actually had a "date" to this feast, but some teenagers did thought it wasn't required. Perhaps he just felt awkward; I decided that was the reason and promised myself I'd ask him for at least once dance. Maybe by that night I'd get up the courage to somehow confess that I'd like to move on to something more than just a mutual friendship.

I listened to my brother chatter with Kaito and wondered whether or not I should leave my conversation with Aiko at that. I took the jump despite my doubts and made one last attempt to drop a hint that I wanted him to _officially _ask me to the feast as his date.

"Are you going?"

"Yes,"

The hairs on my arm prickled with the irritation of his simple answers; so much for a conversation. Was his head just filled with bone between his ears? Or was he just not paying attention? I huffed and decided to just let it lye.

"Cool." I urged Ibu into a faster walk and braced myself against a harsh gust of wind.

Obviously he's not going to man up and ask me. I'm not the dancer type anyway.

#

"You're lucky you aren't human Ibu, you don't have to deal with all of the crap." I scratched behind his ear as I walked beside him on the way home. I looked across the canal at a building glowing with warm yellow light; the pleasant hum of voices as people exited the building made for a pleasant stroll without Izo and Kaito making noise.

Ibu and I walked together until we reached the middle of the city, I could finally see the gate to the front door of my house as Ibu and I crossed a bridge. Maybe with my brother gone it would be peaceful for a little while so I can think about what I'm going to do over the day of the feast. I unlocked the wide gate and shoved it open for Ibu; he happily plodded inside and went straight to his shack. I smirked as his fluffy white tail disappeared into the shadows after his body. Poor fellow is expecting food and I haven't even set out his dinner.

I stepped inside the gate and turned to close it when my ears pricked at the sound of my name being called. I peered around the edge of the head-high wall and saw Lien, one of my closer friends, waving frantically at me. I waved back and leaned against the small pillar to wait for her. The two of us go back to the days of Little Tribal School, despite the fact that I was out-casted because of me not having full Water Tribe blood in me until I was in my early teenage years. She was always my friend throughout it all.

She reached me and grinned when she was finally close enough to speak. "Hey, how was your fishing trip?"

I shrugged. "It was all right," And that's not a lie, I had _some_ fun, but my whole attitude about it was ruined by Izo rubbing his waterbending in my face again. Not to mention Aiko's ignorance to my hints, but that couldn't be helped. As long as I have known him he hasn't been one to pay attention to details very often.

"Well I'm glad to see you." She smiled and pulled me in for an embrace. I hugged her back and settled back against the pillar. Her face suddenly became very somber, and guilty. "Will you be mad if I ask you about your trip to the Firenation?"

_Yes. _"The prince stood me up." No point in lying, no matter how much I would prefer not to tell anyone about that humiliating experience.

She gasped and frowned. "How rude, he must have been so mean when you met him."

I joined in her frowning and broke eye contact. "He never showed up at all, he stood me up all four times. All I know about him is that he's a prince, and that his name is Ryozo." I flicked some snow off my sleeve. "And I know what he looks like as well. His father took me and my parents on a tour of the portraits of all the past Firelords. There's a current painting hanging there of his family and him."

Lien smiled hopefully. "At least you have that, was he handsome?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at her. As I pictured his portrait in my mind, it occurred to me that he wasn't all bad looking. His regal posture in the picture probably helped, and he had inherited some of his father's more charming features. I remembered that I had stood there ignoring the Firelord while we looked at his portrait and thought he seemed to look a lot like his mother. His little 14-year-old brother and his 9-year-old sister shared similar features with their older brother, including the black hair that the royal family had all passed down.

"I guess." I said. "It still doesn't change the fact that he humiliated me." I tucked an escaping strand of my own hair back behind me ear and folded my arms across my chest.

Lien sighed. "I can understand that. Anyway, that's all I wanted to know. Let's switch to a happier subject; are you going to the feast?" Her two dimples on either side of her mouth popped with a grin.

I didn't return the smile. "No, I'm not. You know me; I've never been the dancing type."

Lien frowned again. "Well maybe so, but you could still come to hang out with me and the girls. Plus, I know your father and mother, _and _brother will be going. The annual feast of the tribe is something nobody misses."

I smirked in spite of myself. This will be the year someone will miss it willingly. "I just don't want to go. Though I'm sure my Dad will be spitting flames at me and steam will be coming out of his ears, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions." I let out a long sigh. "Besides, Aiko hasn't asked me… he was my only reason for going." The words barely came out much more than a murmur but Lien heard me nonetheless.

"Aw… Ren…" She took a step towards me and took my face in both of her hands and looked into my eyes very seriously. For a split second she looked beyond my shoulder and then smiled secretively, she removed her hands and leaned in close to my ear. "Look alive."

"Hey Ren," A deeper masculine voice addressed me. I turned around and saw Aiko walking up to us, he stopped a couple feet away and smiled in the amazingly charming way he always does. The smile that makes even _my _heart pitter-patter; though there's no way I'll ever admit that to anyone.

"Hi," It came out sounding something like a sigh and I kicked myself for sounding like a giggling flirt.

His smile softened. "So, I meant to ask you this earlier. Would you like to attend the feast with me, as my date, officially?" He didn't even shake or act nervous at all. Had he been planning on asking me all along and I was just being paranoid? The way he posed the question with absolute suave kind of confirmed my question. A smile burst forth from the depths of my soul and I could hardly restrain the giggle bubbling in my heart.

"I would love to." Good thing I already bought the dress, otherwise I would have had some major difficulties with the slim pickings. Lien had no idea I'd bought my dress a month ago, something I have never done for a boy, in high hopes that Aiko would waste no time in asking me.

He nodded and his smile broadened. "I'll pick you up thirty minutes before. We'll take the boats up to the Chief's mansion." He strolled past Lien and I and turned back for a brief second. He winked at me.

I don't think I've ever blushed, not to my recollection anyway, but this time I did. Fortunately, it wasn't too much, so the cold whisked it away quickly.


	3. Betrayed

Chapter Three

My mom got the last button on the back of my dress for me and I adjusted the shoulders of the lace sleeves to sit comfortably in their proper place. I gave a glance at my hands where the lace sleeves came all the way down my arms and triangle into a bundle of rosy lace at the top of my hand. Now that I had this thing on, I wondered if it was the right choice. It seemed like this proper water-tribe gown was better for a much more feminine person.

I turned on my new tan leather boots and gave myself a scrutinizing examination in the mirror.

"You look so… you're just elegant honey." Mom put her hands on my shoulders and smiled through glassy eyes brimming with tears.

I had to smile with her. Even though this was way out of my comfort zone, even _I _had to admit the soft purple complimented me well. The purple in this dress seemed to mimic the beautiful sight of the mountains when the sun is low in the sky.

Thick lace crawled up from the top of the bodice of the dress and scooped around my neck; ending with sleeves down to my wrist and around the back until it connected with the low loop of the bodice under my ribs. One of my most favorite things about this dress is the fact that the lace creates a beautiful diamond hole in the back.

The new violet leggings with silver embroidery thread only completed my outfit to a perfect T. I lifted my leg onto a stool by my bed and adjusted a wrinkle in the leggings.

"I think Aiko is here." Mom said. I turned and looked at her; the grin on her face seemed to betray that she was much more excited about this date than Dad was. The grump hadn't said a thing about it beyond "Ok" when I told my parents.

I listened for Aiko's voice and picked it out from below the floor. I grabbed my jacket to block against the cold and marched down the stairs to meet him, my long wavy black locks swaying with each step I took.

I jumped back when Mom skittered past me on the stairs and squeaked to everyone downstairs that I was coming. I didn't understand why Mom felt the need to help me get into my outfit for the night, but she had gotten ready very early and come into my room to help.

I layed my jacket over my arm and continued my stroll down the stairs. Some mild butterflies assaulted my stomach when I reached the turn in the staircase where they would be able to see me. I didn't look up until I reached the bottom step, and it was only through my lashes. Since when did I become this unconfident girly-girl? I hardly know myself anymore.

I took in everyone's expressions all at once. Izo was looking at me funny, but he seemed to have some sort of pride hidden in there somewhere. Even though my Dad had been unhappy about this whole situation he was smiling now. I wasn't sure what I expected from Aiko, but I felt like he could've reacted a little better. He didn't seem to have anything similar to my parent's expressions; he only had a soft smile to display on his face.

"Well," I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence. "Should we head out?" I slipped into my jacket to make my point.

"Yes, and you look lovely sweetheart." Dad said as he stepped towards the door. He planted a kiss on my head as well and then led my mother out into the snow with Izo following behind. Aiko held out his arm to me with another one of his charming smiles.

I took it with a hardly concealed grin on my face.

We stepped out of the front door into the snow and Aiko leaned down towards my ear. "You look beautiful."

As you would expect, that sent my heart into a flurrying flutter.

##

The front entrance to the Chief's mansion shone with candlelight and the golden light from inside the building as our canoe glided through the water. There were valets waiting to help us out of the canoes at the canal near to the building. Let's just hope that this night meet my expectations.

I glanced at Aiko but he only stared straight ahead. My skin prickled with irritation again at his complete silence. The last words from his mouth before we got in the boat were how he thought I was beautiful; and then nothing more. Not exactly my idea of a good start to a supposedly magical night.

Our canoe stopped at the steps up to the road and a valet stood by the side to help everyone out. Aiko and I had taken a seat in the back of the boat so we were one of the last people to exit the craft. When it was finally our turn Aiko stepped up first in front of me, and then went up the steps to the road without a second look behind him.

The valet had to get my attention before I grabbed his hand while I watched Aiko disappear up walkway in the crowd of people. Did he really just leave me behind? Or was it a simple mistake?

I rushed up the steps after him. Relief found me when I saw him standing not too far off next to the front gate with Lien and my other girl friends, Ami, Chiyo, and Dai. Chiyo waved to me when she spotted me and grinned.

"Ren, I can't believe you actually came!" She giggled as she rushed to me and slapped her arms around me. I gasped at her tight grip, but I hugged her anyway.

"Good to see you to Chiyo." I smiled and joined my friends.

"And with such a handsome date to," A slow smile crept across Lien's lips and she winked at me. I ignored her teasing but Aiko seemed to find her compliment amusing enough to chuckle.

"They'll be starting the dancing soon, we should get inside." Ami waved for us to follow her inside the courtyard to the icy blue mansion; the courtyard was a sight to see for sure. Ice sculptures decorated the stone yard with an unspoken elegance and there was a fountain decorating the stone yard above the first set of stairs. A waterbender stood at the fountain swirling the water to keep it from freezing and gave us a friendly smile as we passed.

Once we were inside the building we were greeted by the hum of people's conversations and candles in every corner of the room. But the spectacle of the room was the chandelier suspended from the ceiling of the ballroom with thousands of crystals imbedded into the curvy shape of it. I found myself taking off my jacket before I found a place to put it and reveling in the comfortable warmth of the room.

"Hey guys!" Kaito burst out of a crowd of people and came rushing to us.

"Kaito, my date," Lien smiled and stood on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Kaito's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson that made his deep ocean blue eyes stand out.

"I-I'll take your guys' jackets and have them put in the store room. Izo's in the ball room, if you want to find him." He stuttered, still blushing. I giggled with Lien and watched as he walked away.

"Dai, where are you going?" Ami laughed as Dai skittered away and disappeared into the mass of people collecting in the ball room.

"You really need to ask that question Ami?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. Dai has had a crush on my brother since we were on the cusp of teenage hood. Even though she's known of him for many years; I know a few girls, actually, who have crushes on my brother. He inherited the classic water-tribe looks from my mother who has always had that enchanting brunette hair and glossy tan skin with those hazel eyes; lucky idiot.

Our group followed in Dai's footsteps and mingled with the crowd. I snatched a couple of delicious seafood appetizers and caught sight of the Chief of the Northern Water tribe, Keitaro, standing up a few steps from the rest of us on the high seat in front of a microphone. He called attention to everyone in the room and began welcoming us all to the feast.

"Thank you all so very much for attending tonight. We will start off this grand celebration of our tribe with dancing, and then to the feast." There were a few enthusiastic whoops that reverberated from the audience somewhere. Chief Keitaro smiled and shook his head. "But before we begin the music I'd like to make a very joyous announcement." His brown eyes sparked with pride. He turned and looked down to his right and there I saw that his lovely daughter was linked arm-in-arm with a young man of her own age. She only just had her birthday a few months ago when she turned 19; the same age as my brother. "My daughter, Naira, has become engaged. And I'd like her to start the celebration off." I smiled and clapped with everyone else. I even added a little cheer in there for her as she made her way up to her father with her fiancé in tow. I've never had the chance to get to know Naira, she was somewhat of Miss Popular, but from the few times I've conversed with her she seems to be a genuinely down-to-earth person. She's never given off a prissy vibe like some of the richer girls I know.

"I won't keep you all long, but what a joy it is to see my tribe, my family, here to be together and fellowship with one another! And with this, I bid the musicians to play with all their hearts. Let the festivities begin."

Everyone clapped and cheered at this. With one earsplitting note the band started up, and then some traditional water-tribe music found my ears.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Aiko was there smiling charmingly holding out his hand. "May I have the first dance?" I smiled back and took it.

"Of course," We jumped in and joined everyone else in the dancing. To be honest, I was afraid Aiko wasn't going to ask me to dance; especially after he slightly abandoned me at the dock.

The seconds ticked by in the song and I was starting to wonder if he was going to talk to me at all. But before I thought of a suitable subject the song ended. That was anything _but _magical. Aiko clapped, as did I, and then just walked away and disappeared into the crowd. This of course left me standing there like an idiot staring at nothing.

I took a few paces backwards and looked for him, but I couldn't find him. Though I could see Izo coming to join me, he was smiling nonchalantly completely clueless to how my date had just abandoned me. There had to be two reasons for Aiko's behavior: Carelessness, or ignorance.

"Hey there," I must have given him some sort of irritated look because he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Aiko's just been behaving strangely. He's not exactly making this a magical night." My mouth twisted in frustration. I folded my arms across my chest and watched the people continue to dance.

"I'll beat him up, gladly." His tone betrayed that he was teasing, but that didn't matter. Aiko wasn't doing anything criminally wrong, plus I was planning on getting the courage up to ask him about going out sometime. I glared at Izo and felt a great urge to singe his clean dark blue and silver suit. "All right, fine. Just don't let him push you around, I don't like him."

I rolled my eyes. "I get it."

"Want to dance? I'm dateless, remember?" Izo gave me a ridiculously cheeky grin that announced his high cheekbones. I snorted and patted his shoulder.

"You're hopelessly romantic."

"I know," He waggled his eyebrows and smoothed his brunette hair with his hand. "That's what keeps the ladies begging for more."

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a giggle but I did roll my eyes and smile at him as we joined in the dancing.

##

An hour of music and dancing passed and there had been no sign of Aiko. To relieve some of the heavy upsetting feelings overwhelming me I picked my way through the people until I found the balcony to get some fresh air.

The icy breeze outside brushed my skin with a pleasurable tingle as I stepped out of doors. There were a few other people around on the balcony talking quietly, and one of them just so happened to be Aiko. He was alone.

"Hi," I approached him and smiled. He didn't turn to look at me.

"Hi," He said. Nothing about his posture or voice seemed to tell me he was upset, but he didn't say anything else.

I gazed out over the lights of the city and eventually found the ocean far off. The rippling surface gleamed in the silver moonlight and the golden lights of the city. The horizon was clear as day. Good, that means we won't get a snowstorm anytime soon. I'd like to see more beyond that horizon, and more of the world than the Firenation and the coast of the earth kingdom. I have only ever spent a few days in big cities in both countries with my father while he was on business. If only I could travel it with relaxation and have an adventure.

"Aiko, have you ever wanted to go visit anywhere else besides places like Republic City, and home?"

I glanced at him and he shrugged. "Not really. I can't stand Republic City anyway; not with those bullying Earth benders around. It's only a matter of time before the Earth King stakes his claim once again on his kingdom." He thumped the toe of his boot against the balcony and spit over the railing. "I say let him have it back. Keep less bloodshed."

My skin prickled as I considered his words. I agreed with him that war was an awful thing, and I hated it with every bone in my body. I can't count how many able-bodied water-benders or non-benders have gone off to help in defending cities with all kinds of people in it. But what I had an issue with was kicking everyone who wasn't an earth bender out of what was once completely the earth kingdom. People of all nations have lived together for generations before _I _was born, and Aiko thought it was _ok _to let the Earth King just have his land back? All the Earth King wants is more power.

I've overheard my father discussing earth kingdom spies more times than I can count. When I was a bit younger people were welcome to all of the Four Nations shores, but there has been rumor that the Earth King wants to expand beyond the land of the Earth Kingdom. My thoughts drifted to the 100 year war in the time of Avatar Aang. That was many years ago, but it seems history was eager to repeat itself, unfortunately. Especially if things keep playing out as they do.

The first to go would be the Air Acolyte society living in the Southern Air Temple if he expanded, and then it would only be a matter of whether or not he's going to attack both the Water and Fire nation at once or separately. We don't easily go down in a fight.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut about the issue so I just let my thoughts spew from my mouth. "Why would you be ok with that even a little bit? What's wrong with you?"

His eyes snapped to my face and they narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that." I growled. "Do you realize how many families would be ripped apart if that happened? It's no different than Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang making the mistake of trying to separate the people in the Firenation colonies with the Harmony Movement."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. Clearly the world is changing again, and there's really nothing we can do to stop it. Besides, the Avatar doesn't exist anymore. Or he's just a giant coward. That's what we don't have Ren, the Avatar."

I couldn't disagree with him about the Avatar. No one has had any idea what became of the line of Avatars for years.

"Avatar or no Avatar, there's no reason why we shouldn't fight back against the Earth King. I don't want to see the Water Tribe die."

He laughed and turned away from me towards the door. "Whatever. Maybe it'd be better to live under one flag; I don't see it as a bad thing. You'd best get used to it pretty-thing, the world's not going to stop changing because of you."

I exploded and screamed at him as he shut the door behind him. "Let's see how you like it when you're oppressed and not allowed to bend because you're not pure earth!"

I squeezed my head with both hands and then screamed again and threw fire that burst from me with my fury. I remembered the few people that were out here on the balcony and I saw a couple standing far away from me looking quite frightened.

I glared at them and they shot through the door without another look.

Why would Aiko say such things? If everyone had that mentality who knows where the Four Nations would be by now? I want the world to live another day to be able to give future generations a chance to enjoy everything; the culture, the landscape, the people – everything.

What about not letting it happen just for goodness sake? We've tried the tyrannical ruler dozens of times over, you'd think everyone would realize that doesn't work out well at all.

I took a slow inhale of shaky icy breath and suddenly realized how numb my skin was. I'd forgotten my jacket before I came out her. I whipped around and rubbed my arms as I went inside.

I found a secluded corner and pressed my back up against it to regain my failing composure. I told myself to stop being such a big baby, but two tears escaped anyway. Letting myself like Aiko that much was a complete mistake, I hardly know him and I've already fallen in love. Though maybe in the future when things cool off, I could try again with him, I clung to the little bit of hope I had in my heart that he was still a good guy to try dating. Unfortunately there is more doubt and foreboding than any other emotion in my body, it only increased tenfold when I discovered Aiko was nowhere to be found again once I went to join the feast. My Mom waved to me to join them at a table near to the Chief.

I saw all of my friends at a table at a different spot in large light blue room holding the people of the tribe, except for Lien. So I decided against joining them and went to sit with my family. Maybe once I cooled off I'd try to find Aiko and _apologize _for yelling at him, I didn't regret any of my words, but I could only imagine the ridiculous lecture I'd get from my father if he found out about my yelling.

##

The delicate slice of chocolate cake sitting in front of me on a plate tempted me with all of its heavenly glory. But I'd lost my appetite somewhere in the second course after it'd been about an hour with no sight of Aiko. His disappearance wasn't what was bothering me though, it was the fact that both Lien and Aiko were gone and neither of them had made an appearance for dinner. I'd already been stabbed in the heart by the Fire Prince Ryozo; I could feel the point of the second knife on my heart already if my suspicions were right.

I let out a long breath and stood up from my chair. "I'll be right back," I muttered to my family. They heard me, but I didn't give them time to ask questions. I don't need them breathing down my neck, I'm a big girl – I can take care of this myself.

I scanned the room for Kaito since he was Liens date. To my surprise I found him chatting with Ami, they were both smiling but I could detect the slightest hint of red lining his eyes.

"Kaito," I said. He looked up at the sound of my voice and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Hi Ren,"

I glanced at Ami and smiled at her. She smiled back, but only just so.

I decided to leave Ami to help Kaito feel better; I needed to find Aiko and Lien.

"Do you know where Lien is?" I asked.

His face twisted in pain. "Yes," Ami wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his arm. "Lien's probably with Aiko. Last time I saw them they were walking together holding hands… and…" He choked on his own words and pressed his lips together. Fury shot through my veins, and more determination than before became more prevalent.

"Where did you last see them?" Something in my face seemed to frighten them both.

"I saw them walking up the west hallway…" Kaito's dark eyebrows crushed together and I could imagine he was debating whether or not to tell me what to do. Anyone that knows me for longer than a day should know better than to waste their breath like that.

I turned on my heel and headed in the direction he had indicated. I'd have to run into them sooner or later, even if it meant banging on his door later tonight. The people became fewer as I found my way to the west hall, and once I entered it there was no one except a maid turning a corner.

I slowed my stomping walk to quiet slow steps and kept my breathing shallow. I couldn't hear the slightest sound, but about half way down the hall I heard a giggle. A female giggle that sounded like Lien, I'd know it anywhere after being friends since we were babies. I spotted a closed door and pressed my ear to it, I heard lowered voices and then another quiet giggle. The anger boiling inside me was almost too much to bear, but I still held on to some strange hope that maybe it wasn't Lien… and not Aiko.

I intended to push the door open normally but as I turned the knob and began to push I threw it open and it gave a satisfying _bang_ against the wall. Aiko and Lien stood together in each other's arms against a bookshelf staring bewildered at the sight of me. Lien's dress was unzipped and barely clinging to her body; Aiko was shirtless and only in pants.

My fury never wavered for a moment, but I surprised myself by keeping my composure. But only just.

"How…. _Could you?_" I took two shaky steps as I spoke. Aiko had played with my heart, just like the Fire Prince. I shouldn't have let myself get this attached to Aiko; he was never the guy, not ever. This boy only deserved to have his own heart cut out and burned just like mine. And to put the icing on the cake, my best friend for so many years has betrayed me… taken the boy that she's known I liked for five years. My eyes flitted to both faces, they were finally registering that they were busted. Now that this had settled in their brains they glared back at me. I zoned in on Lien and took a few more shaky steps.

"_You,_" I felt my chest tighten and my palms itched with the heat reverberating from them. "Best friends huh?" I advanced towards her as she held her dress up and Aiko zipped her up. "You stabbed me in the BACK!" I nearly slammed her against the wall but I held myself back, instead I got so close I was three inches from her face.

Lien grabbed handfuls of my dress and shoved me backwards. "I'm not the one that was so naïve to think that Aiko asked you to this feast because he actually _liked _you." She snorted and backed into Aiko, he put his arm around her shoulder. I moved my gaze to him, some part of me still wanted to believe he was the charming fellow he was on the outside, but all I could see now was how much of a scum-bag he really is.

"Think of it as a charity act." Aiko said, giving me a smug smile.

His face would look so good with a burned streak across it, it would match his insides. I clenched my hands into fists and felt fire begin to burn from them. It suddenly occurred to me what he meant by his comment.

"If Lien told you what happened with the Fire Prince, how would it make it any better for me by playing with my heart even more?"

"Trust me pretty-thing, it wasn't for your benefit. It was for my amusement. You've been such a desperate little half-blooded firebender dreaming about me all these years I figured I'd give you some sort of satisfaction. Maybe now you can go join all those half-breeds in the Earth Kingdom since you want to visit it so badly."

Something inside me exploded, like a bomb, and shot through my veins. I lashed out with my right arm and punched him across the face, there was a possibility that I had burned him as well as Aiko fell to the floor with a moan. Lien gave a surprised scream and then turned for me; I shot a warning fire stream at her feet and then shoved her against the wall. I aimed my fist at her and glared into her eyes. Everything within me wanted to burn that treacherous face until all of her beloved beauty was gone from it, maybe then she'd realize how ugly I feel on the inside. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes so I gave her a rough shove and then backed away. Aiko had pushed himself to his knees so I shot a fireball beside him; it set fire to the carpet. With that I made my grand exit and ran as fast as my feet would carry me until I reached the front where I could retrieve my jacket. Within a minute I was able to get it and then I continued to run home.

This was no longer my home. The tears finally spilled over and froze where they were on my cheeks from the nippy breeze. I needed to find a place where I belonged, not where I thought I belonged. Nothing in my life has ever mattered or made me feel like I was doing something that I was born for, and there's no way I'll be able to find it in the Northern Water Tribe. Not anymore.

I arrived home within ten minutes with tears staining my face. No one had beat me there, so that was good, so I rushed to my room and shoved all of my belongings into one bag and dug through my parents room until I found their stash of spare money and shoved that in my bag. I took a small sack from their room and stuffed that with food I grabbed from the kitchen and strapped it all together with a rope.

I let my breast-length hair fall down from the braids that entangled most of it on the top of my head and then quickly went back to my room to change into something else and get out of the party-dress. No point in keeping something I'll never use again. At last I was able to pull my jacket over everything else and I pulled on my gloves. I tucked my hair into the hood and headed out to Ibu's shed. He wagged his tail happily at the sight of me and whined.

I sniffed and grabbed the saddle from its rack. "We're going on a trip buddy. A long one; and you probably won't see ice or snow again for a while. So make sure you say your goodbyes." Maybe I could go to the Southern Water Tribe and visit my great-aunt and her grandchildren or something. She has a grandchild only a couple years older than my-self.

I shook my head at my own ridiculous thoughts. What good would come of seeing family? They'd just report that they'd seen me to my parents, though I loved my parents, I couldn't stand being cooped up in the same place I've known for years anymore.

I hooked Ibu's saddle tightly to him and then pulled myself onto his back. I turned his nose towards the back gate and planned out my journey in my head, I knew the land by heart, and if I waited I could catch a barge and leave this place for a good while, if not forever.

I clicked to Ibu and he trotted happily to the back gate. I opened it from the saddle and closed it behind me, I took one last look at my house that I'd lived in for the past 17 years and then turned away.

"Hup hup," I thumped my legs against his sides and Ibu took off at a lope across the snowy landscape with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I didn't look back as we increased the distance between the house and us. Everyone around me would tell me that I was crazy if they knew I was leaving, but I didn't care, not even a little bit. This change has been a long time coming, and despite the fact that I don't know where I'll sleep for the next few days, or where I'll eat; I've fit in at the North Pole as well as a live person in a graveyard.

I let the sobs out – the sobs I've held in and put away in a jar for safekeeping for months on end. Yes, this change has to happen, and me living with no purpose or belonging has to go.


End file.
